The Demigod and The Alien
by Master Of Death 27
Summary: After being betrayed by his friends and loosing his family Percy accepts a gift from the Gods. A few years later he meets Kara Zor-El, an alien who feels loneliness and rejection in the human world. The two slowly become friends. What happens then ? Does love blossom ? Or will their past overshadow their growing friendship ?
1. Chapter 1

Twelve Olympian gods and goddesses stormed into the throne room on Olympus expecting to battle the Titan Lord Kronos as he attempted to destroy their seats of powers. But when they burst into through the doors, they saw a sight no one expected. Luke Castellan, who had become the host for the Titan Lord, lay motionless on the floor, apparently dead. Percy Jackson stood above Annabeth Chase with his sword aimed at her throat. Unnoticed by the Olympians were the tears falling from his face.

When Annabeth noticed the Olympians, she quickly cried out for help.

"Mom, please help me. Percy is trying to kill me. He's a traitor." Annabeth yelled sounding helpless.

Before anyone could react, Athena sent a blast of energy at the son of Poseidon, knocking him off his feet. Annabeth quickly pulled out her dagger and aimed for a spot below Percy's left armpit. Before she could stab him, a silver arrow flew through the air, impaling the daughter of Athena through the arm that held the dagger causing the dagger to go flying across the floor.

"You lying bitch." Spat a hobbling teenage girl in a silver parka. Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, stood glaring at the blonde haired demigod.

Athena turned to attack the girl but was met with both a master bolt and trident leveled at her face.

"Enough!" Zeus bellowed. "Thalia, explain what is going on." Zeus ordered in an agitated tone.

"First, you must restrain Annabeth. She is a traitor and will kill Percy first chance she gets." Thalia said gesturing to the semi-conscious Percy Jackson on the throne room floor.

"You lie. We clearly saw Jackson trying to kill my daughter." Athena hissed.

"Silence!" Zeus yelled. "Ares, detain the girl. Apollo, tend to Jackson." Zeus barked before gesturing for Thalia to continue.

Ares snapped his fingers and Annabeth was bound in celestial bronze shackles, while Apollo checked on Percy who was starting to regain his senses.

"Annabeth, Percy and I were on our way to the throne room following Kronos. Outside the door, a statue of Hera fell and landed on my leg. Percy tried to help me, but Annabeth dragged him into the throne room saying there was no time. As I struggled to free myself, I could hear Percy battling the Titan Lord. I managed to get free and dragged myself to the throne room doors just in time to see Annabeth sneak up behind Percy and stab him in the lower back. When the blade bounced off, Annabeth seemed shocked. I heard her say that that was where his Achilles' spot was to Kronos or Luke. Percy whirled around and stabbed Luke in his side, a strike that somehow found Luke's Achilles' spot. Annabeth then began attacking Percy, screaming about him killing the love of her life. Percy quickly disarmed her and had his sword at her throat. When Annabeth asked what he was waiting for, Percy told her that her fate wasn't his to decide. Percy said it would be up to the gods to decide what to do with her." Thalia explained out of breath as Apollo made his way to her to heal her leg.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Athena snapped at Thalia.

Thalia glared at the goddess before speaking, "I swear on the River Styx that every word I just told the gods was true." Thalia said still glaring at the Goddess of Wisdom.

Thunder rumbled loudly and the gods turned to look at Annabeth with looks of rage while she cowered in her shackles.

Percy managed to get to his feet and stumbled his way toward Thalia, who was now able to stand after Apollo had worked on her leg. As soon as he reached her, he hugged her tightly, whispering thank you, as tears still fell from his eyes. Thalia, who was also crying, hugged her cousin back just as tightly. Both Percy and Thalia sat near the hearth as the Olympians repaired the damage to their thrones and the throne room. Annabeth was proven a traitor and sentenced to Tartarus after her memories were searched and the gods saw she had been a traitor since the beginning with Luke.

Once the throne room was repaired, the gods brought all the surviving demigods from the war, along with all the Cyclops and nature spirits who fought, inside the throne room for the reward ceremony. As Zeus droned on and on about the bravery of the gods, Percy comforted his cousin as she continued to cry about the betrayal of their best friend. The same girl, who up until an hour prior, Percy had been hopelessly in love with. He, along with just about everyone else, thought she felt the same way. Apparently it had all been and act and now Percy was at a total loss for answers. His face slowly morphed into one with a look of hopelessness. His eyes lost their mirth and light, becoming lifeless and lost.

Percy was snapped back to attention when the gods began to talk about the demigods. Hestia, who was sitting with both Percy and Thalia, gestured for the pair to go forward to hear what Zeus had to say.

Zeus called for Percy's Cyclops half-bother Tyson to come forward. Zeus appointed Tyson a general in the armies of Olympus; the leader of the Cyclops Army in times of war required by the gods. When Zeus offered Tyson a weapon of his choice, Tyson chose a stick. Most chuckled at the request but Percy just stared blankly ahead.

After Tyson, Grover was appointed a new Lord of the Wild and given a place on the Council of Cloven Elders, to which he fainted after being told.

Next was Thalia. She was promised help in filling the Hunter's ranks and was complimented by both her father Zeus and mistress Artemis.

"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon bellowed, as his voice quickly hushed all talking.

Percy walked forward, bowing to Zeus first, before kneeling in front of his father's feet. Everyone stared at Percy who kept his head down, face emotionless.

"Rise, my son." Poseidon said.

Percy rose to his feet, his facial features never wavering.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

The question was met with silence.

"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

Percy looked up slowly, "Anything?"

Zeus nodded grimly, "I know what you will ask, the greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on any mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Percy didn't hesitate.

"No thank you Lord Zeus." He said emotionlessly.

"No." Zeus growled. "You are turning down our generous offer?"

"I understand it is unexpected my Lord. But I would like a gift. Do you promise to grant my wish?" Percy asked calmly.

Zeus eyed him warily, "If it is within our power."

"It is, and it's less difficult than making me a god. But I need your word on the River Styx." Percy added.

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

Percy turned and looked at Hades, "Someone once told me to always get a solemn oath."

Hades smirked, "Guilty."

"Fine," Zeus growled. "In the name of the council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request, as long as it is within the power of the gods."

Thunder boomed outside.

I would like cabins to be built at Camp Half Blood for all gods, both major and minor. I think my cousin Nico has proven himself to be more than worthy to have his own cabin." Percy started before he was interrupted.

"Are you calling me a minor god, Jackson?" Hades yelled.

Surprisingly, Percy smirked, "No Uncle. I just wanted to make sure Nico got his own cabin. I'm not quite done yet."

Hades' eyes widened before narrowing at Percy, waiting for him to continue.

"I want the minor gods who joined the Titans to be pardoned just this once. I want the peaceful Titans like Calypso and Leto to be freed from their prisons. And lastly, I would like both my Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia to have their thrones returned to them. That is my wish." Percy finished before returning to his position kneeling in front of his father.

Zeus snorted, "Is that all?"

"Percy," his father said, "you ask a lot."

"I hold you to your oath, all of you." Percy said calmly

The council was silent. Percy looked up to see a number of different looks. Some looked angry but others confused.

"Very well Perseus. We the council shall grant your wish." Zeus thundered as two new thrones rose at the end of the rows of thrones.

Hades' looked at Percy oddly before giving a grudging nod of appreciation. Hestia walked up to Percy and hugged him tightly.

She leaned down to his ear, "Thank you Perseus. If you ever need help, come to hearth and I will be there for you." She whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek and walking to her new throne. Percy's face broke into the smallest of smiles for a second before the pain of betrayal wiped it from his face again.

As Percy turned around and started to leave he was stopped by the person he least expected."Wait Perseus, you haven't asked for your reward yet."

"What do you mean Lady Hera? I have already asked what I wanted."

Then to his great surprise Hera smiled, "No hero, you didn't ask for anything, what you said was just a reminder to us of our responsibilities towards our family. The ancient laws that we use as excuses were meant to create balance in the world not to keep us away from our families. So, it's time we stopped hiding behind the laws and took up our duties.

Does anyone disagree."

Again to his surprise no one did.

"The council agrees Perseus you will get one more gift from the gods, but this time choose wisely."

The demigod just stood there in shock not knowing what to say, only after a few moments when his mind kicked in he replied, "I don't have any other request for a gift Lady Hera, I don't really know what to ask for."

"Very well then, since you don't want anything of your own choosing we will give something of our choice. Do you accept ?"

"It would be my honour." Percy replied without hesitation.

So our hero again stood still as a statue as he watched Zeus and Hera discuss something among themselves.

"We have come to an agreement demigod, if you accept we want to give you the post of Commander of Olympus."

"What!!" Ares growled, "You cannot do that title is mine, mine alone."

"I can and I will Ares." Hera replied calmly.

Before Ares could retort Zeus slammed his masterbolt on the ground causing lightning to flare all around the throne and all conversation to halt. "You will speak to her with respect Ares, she is the queen and she has the authority to give and take away any powers on Olympus, if I ever hear you disrespecting her again you will not like the consequences, am I clear ?"

Grudgingly Ares nodded and slumped back in his throne. After making sure everyone was done taking Hera began, "So as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted we wish to offer the position of the Commander of Olympus of you accept ?"

"But what does this mean for me, I mean what all responsibilities and other things will I get with it."

"If you accept it Perseus you will have the authority and responsibility to take all decisions regarding safety of Olympus and the demigod, also in the time of war you will have full veto power to override anyone's decision save the kings. Apart from the responsibilities you will get partial immortality along with a power any of the gods."

"What kind of power do you mean Lady Hera."

"That I am afraid is something you will have to wait and see. So do you accept ?"

...To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

"So do you accept Demigod ?"

Percy contemplated the information, then after a few moments replied. "I accept."

At Percy's approval 14 immortals raised their symbol of power and bright beams of light emerged from them converging at a single point above the central lone figure, when the lights died down the energy took the firm of a spherical ball and began rotating around his body, it kept on increasing in speed till it was just a blur, suddenly it stopped and merged into his body. Percy collapsed on the floor as he felt incredible amount of raw power merge into his soul.

Percy got up few moments later, still in slight pain but considerably less. Looking himself over, he saw that transfer of energy had left some changes to his body.

He was a towering 6 feet as apposed to his previous 5'8', with rippling muscles all over his body. His arms looked like corded pythons, incredibly strong but can also react with lightning speed. He looked down at his bare torso and saw his chest was much broader than before but it began to narrow and taper off to a thin but still thick waist. His six-pack stood strong and defined, with deep grooves emphasising each muscle. His legs were long but with thick muscles that were built for speed, power, and strength.

His hands looked light they could crush metal with a simple. Pulling out his sword, he looked at the reflection in the celestial bronze and gaped at the sight that met him.

His hair, which was always shaggy and a complete mess, looked even messier but in a rugged way that was appealing. His face was more defined, cheekbones and nose looked like it was chiseled out of stone, strong chin, and when he opened his mouth he could see his canines were slightly bigger. Not enough to draw more attention to himself, but definitely larger than normal.

Last thing he saw were his eyes. They were still the same alluring sea green, but now they shone with a ferocity that startled even him. They made his wolf-glare that Lupa showed him look a kitten glance. They seemed to shine from within with the primal, animalistic instinct of a monster and he couldn't but think that they made him look very cool and fierce.

Unable to think straight percy hesitantly took a step forward, then in an instant...and BAM, he was standing at one end of the room. Thoroughly confused he again took a step then BAM... he was in the other end of the room in the blink of an eye.

"Wh... Whha.. What has happened to me ?" he questioned afraid and confused.

No one payed attention to his words as they all were staring at him expectantly.

There floating above his head was the symbol of the sun glowing on all is glory, accompanying it were two wings fluttering and flying carrying the sun.

It was Apollo and Hermes who both jumped on their seats and pumped their fists in the air dancing in joy.

Percy shook his head and cleared his throat drawing their attention. "Uhhh, can anyone please tell me what the hell just happened."

"That my dear is our power choosing you. You got both mine and Hermes' powers," replied a grinning Apollo.

"Can you please elaborate..."

"Yeah sorry... what I meant was you got abilities from both of us, from me you get gift of healing and archery, you will be able to heal all wounds as long as they are not fatal, and while I know you are not much of a hit sky in archery, my powers will help you a great lot there with practice you will be as good as any of my children, now lastly as the god of sun I find you the ability to draw energy from the sun so as long as there is sun in the sky you may never feel weak."

After giving me some time to digest all the information Hermes began.

"From me you get super speed, from this day forth nothing be it living or dead, mortal or immortal will be able to catch you, you are from the moment the fastest being alive. With training I daresay you will even surpass the speed of light."

"Wow." Was all I could manage.

"Quite," Zeus chuckled ( I mean seriously the king of the gods, who is always threatening everyone with his lightning chuckled ! Come on what has the world come to these days. ) "Now onto more pressing matters, out first order of business here is to assign trainers to Perseus here who can teach him control of his new abilities. Any volunteers ?"

Both Apollo and Hermes raised their hands, bouncing wildly in there seats like children (No surprise there.)

Zeus shook his head at their antics. "It is decided then Hermes and Apollo will teach him off his powers and as for weapons training..."

"I'll do it father."

To everyone's surprise it was Athena who volunteered.

"Daughter are you sure ?"

"I am father."

"Very well then, it is final then Hermes and Apollo will train him with his powers while Athena will see over his weapons training. Lastly for Perseus' living arrangements, I say he will be staying here in Olympus, so a new palace will be build for him. And with this I conclude today's meeting.

Council Dismissed." He thundered, before vanishing in a column of lightning.

Most of the Olympians vanished but a few remained behind to talk to Percy. Poseidon was the first to approach his son, grabbing him in a tight embrace.

"I know you are hurting son, but please don't let the grief overpower you. Try to live my son and if you ever need any help don't hesitate to ask."

Percy smiled say at his father. "I'll try Dad."

Poseidon hugged his son again before vanishing.

Percy turned around to see Apollo, Hermes and shockingly Athena standing there.

They both approached him first clasping him on his back and congratulated him and officially welcomed him to their 'bro' club, then went away informing him his training will begin tomorrow.

"Those two will never grow up will they ?" Athena questioned as she quietly approached him.

Percy gave her a forced smile, "No, I don't believe so. Um, is there something you wanted to talk about Lady Athena ?"

"Yes... Firstly I wanted to apologise to you Perseus I have always judged and treated you harshly these past years thinking you were not good enough for my daughter, while in reality it was quite the other way around I..."

Percy held up his hand stopping her, "There is no need to apologise Lady Athena I assure I don't and never will hold you responsible for 'her' betrayal and as far as my treatment is concerned I can assure you had I been in your place I would have done the exact same thing, I understand with your animosity with my father it wouldn't have been easier you to agree with me, now what is done is in the past and since none of us have the ability to go back in time we can only move forward. So how about we bury the past and star anew ? Hi, I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and savior of Olympus I... guess, you can call me Percy." He extended his hand for a shake with a real smile.

Athena stared at him for some time not believing that he had forgiven her so easily, then she pushed those thoughts out and shook his extended hand returning his smile, "Hi, I am Pallas Athena, goddess f Wisdom and Battle strategy, you can call me Athena."

 **Time Skip 1 year**

"Faster Percy, faster." Hermes shouted at me as I kept running laps inside the speed lab, I kept pushing harder and harder till I heard clap of lightning behind me and suddenly I was running faster than ever, I looked around to see that time had almost literally stopped around me. I mean I always see things slower than normal but this was a record even for me. I eventually came to a halt and turned to a grinning Hermes with a questioning look. "Hermes what was that lightning sound I just heard ?"

"That my dear was a light boom and the completion of your final stage, congratulations bro you just broke the light barrier. This concludes your training with me, I will go and inform father immediately." With that Hermes vanished in a bright light.

I too headed towards my palace, deciding to call it a day. Taking a shower I sat in my balcony contemplating.

My life had changed drastically since the day I became the commander of Olympus. I had grown closer to my immortal family. Apollo and Hermes were like my two cool and immature brothers and Athena like my older sister (shocker much), while I couldn't have myself ever imagined that my friendship with Athena had steadily increased especially from the day I lost my family. Sighing I remembered that memory as if it happened yesterday.

 **Flashback**

 _Walking along the familiar streets of New York, I began to feel a bit of nostalgia run through me. The lights, the sounds, the hustling and bustling of the City that Never Sleeps, the place where I grew up and the place that was my city. Walking along the cracked sidewalk, looking up at the old buildings around me, I couldn't help but remember the battle that took place on these very streets, the sounds of past friends' defiant war cries as they met the monster army head-on, sounds of metal and battle howling through the streets, and, worst of all, the screams of dying demigods as they fell into Thanatos' cold grip defending Olympus and each other._

 _Shaking my head vainly trying to clear my mind of the painful memories, I kept on walking until I reached the familiar old apartment building where my mom and Paul lived. Looking at the building, I felt a bit unease and a little tingle on the back of my neck as the little hairs began to stand up. I instinctively reached into my pocket, pulling out my trusty pen Riptide. Something wasn't right. Years of being a demigod made me trust my senses and instincts in a lot of situations and they are rarely ever wrong. That little voice in the back of my mind was yelling at me 'Danger! Danger!' as I made my way into the building._

 _Walking up the stairwell, I kept a hand on Riptide; ready to uncap it at a moment's notice should there be a threat. Turning into the hallway leading to my mom's apartment, I noticed something odd, or lack of something. There was no noise. An apartment filled with people and it was eerily silent as I made my way to my Mom's door. A cold sense of dread began to grip my heart as I saw the door slightly ajar. Suddenly, a cry of pain and fear broke through the building like a gunshot sound and panic filled me as I recognised that cry: the cry of my Mother. Uncapping Riptide, I barrelled into the room and what I saw froze me in horror._

 _A trio of monsters was standing in my mother's living room; two dracaena and an Empousa were standing there over the bodies of my mom and step-dad. Two bronze spears were pierced through Paul's chest and stomach and blood covered his clothes and the ground he was laying on. But what chilled my blood was the blood trickling from the empousa's as she hovered over my mother, who had two small teeth holes on the side of her pale neck._

 _Seeing that, anger roared in my ears as I let out a yell of anger and water burst from the sink and pipes in the wall. The water swirled around me in an angry maelstrom as I created four tentacles of water with sharp ice tips and willed them to slam into the two snake women that were standing over Paul's corpse. They let out a wail of pain as the water spears slammed into them, piercing through their chests and stomach killing them in a similar manner in the way that they killed Paul. Ironic justice, I thought grimly before turning back to the monsters._

 _The Empousa turned towards with apprehension and slight fear on her face before it was replaced with a malicious smile. Wiping some of the blood from her mouth with her fingers, she brought them to her mouth as she licked the blood of them._

 _"Who are you? Why are you here?" I yelled, leveling my sword at her as water continued to swirl around me._

 _"Oh, the son of Poseidon, fancy meeting you here. I was just in the neighbourhood and decided to come up her for a quick snack. I had no idea how delicious draining the Hero of Olympus's mother could be. " She replied in a peppy voice of cheerleaders with an undertone of malice in her voice. Her red eyes glittered with gleeful hatred as she said those words_

 _Trembling with rage, I shot my hands out to her, willing the water spears to pierce her through her arms, legs, shoulders and pinning her to the wall. She screeched in pain as the cocky smile was wiped off her face as fear replaced it as she looked into the glowing, rage-filled, sea green eyes of the son of the sea god as he stalked towards her._

 _"You killed my mother." I said in a deathly quiet voice, "You killed the greatest woman on this planet! For that, your death will be painful. I will rip you limb from limb as you beg for death! But first, who sent you?"_

 _"I don't know what you're talking abo-AHHH!" She screamed as I slammed Riptide into her stomach._

 _"Tell me who sent you!" I yelled in a constrained voice._

 _"I don't know!" She gasped out, "It was some demigod. Annabeth yeah that was her name. We were given the order that should the Titans fail in rising we were to seek out and kill your family!"_

 _I froze as her words registered in my mind. Rage unparalleled rage filled me and at that moment I swore that the traitorous bitch would pay, she would pay for taking the best person my life away from me._

 _With a roar of fury, I yanked riptide from the empousa's stomach and in one swift motion, severed her head from he body and watched as she crumpled into golden dust._

 _I turned around and ran to my mother's side, dropping to my knees by her body. Her skin was a ghostly white and blood continued to trickle out of the hole in her neck. Suddenly, I saw her eyes flutter a little bit and with a groan of pain, she opened her eyes and looked at me._

 _"Mom!" I carefully wrapped my arms around her in a hug. Oh gods, she was so cold._

 _"Don't worry mom, I'm gonna call the paramedics, you'll be alright, you're gonna be alright." I tried to reassure her, but I knew that she is only moments away from death; I could see it in her eyes._

 _"Percy," She said weakly, "Percy, I just want to let you know, that I am so proud of you. You are everything a mother could ever want in a son." Tears began to trickle down both our cheeks, as we both knew it was almost over and she would die soon._

 _"Listen to me Percy, don't let your heart be lost to anger, bitterness, and hate." My mom whispered, "Don't lose yourself and don't lose yourself to grief. Know that I will always love you and I want you to move one from this."_

 _"But mom, I can't lose you too! I can't!" I sobbed out. I could feel her hand starting to weaken and her eyes were beginning to close. "I already lost so much! Please don't leave me too. Please!"_

 _"It's my time Percy." I could barely her voice, "You are so strong Percy. You will do so much more in this world. I love you, baby. I love you."_

 _"I love you too mom." I whispered in a voice chocked with emotion. With that final comment, mom closed her eyes with a faint smile on her lips. I could feel the life leave her and I knew she was gone._

 _Throwing back my head, I let out of wail of pain and sorrow. The ground shook violently and storm clouds were swirling in the sky outside. I just lost my mother. She was brutally murdered in front of my eyes. Nothing would be right ever again. 'Don't lose yourself Percy. I love you' my mom's words whispered in my mind._

 _Wiping the tears from my eyes I stood up and went to the closet in the hallway. I got out some bed sheets and carrying back to my parent's bodies, I began to wrap them in the sheets. After the bodies were fully wrapped, I placed two drachmas on each body, praying for quick and safe passage to my uncle's realm._

 _"Please uncle, let them pass to your realm quickly and peacefully. Let them enter Elysium, they more than deserve it." I prayed as I fell to my knees in grief._

 **Third Person P.O.V**

 _As Percy sat there weeping uncontrollably he noticed a bright light and heard the sound of someone teleporting. When he looked up he saw Athena standing there with a saddened expression on her face. No Words were needed as she crossed the room and enveloped the demigod in a tight embrace._

 _"I am sorry for your loss Percy, I came as soon as I sensed some disturbance down there."_

 _Athena looked down at the young hero in front of her and she could hardly recognise him. His hair was wild and disheveled while his once bright sea green eyes were a dull green and bloodshot from crying. Not only was his appearance different, but also his posture was that of a broken man, with slumped shoulders and a hopeless expression on his face. He did not look like Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus; he just looked like a defeated man who lost nearly everything in this world._

 _"Athena I don't know what to do anymore she was my only family left, I have no other reason left to live I wish to die."_

 _"No, I will not allow you to die Perseus you have much to live for, there are still people who need you. Your father needs his son and I need my brother Percy. You are the annoying little brother I always wanted, please don't leave me. I love you"_

 _Through all the crying percy managed a small smile and just hugged her tightly. "Ï Love you too Sis."_

 _"Could you please take care of their bodies? Could you take them to Montauk beach where they can be buried by the cabin please?" Percy asked a small broken voice._

 _Athena nodded her head sadly and with a wave of her hand, she, Percy, and the bodies vanished in a column of flames._

 _They arrived at Montauk beach by the cabin Percy and his mother always went to when he was a kid. The goddess and the demigod were still holding each other in an embrace still feeling the effects of grief. Athena again waved her hand as both shrouds were engulfed in warm flames and the ashes were spread over the beach and t you._

 _Finally, Percy released Athena from the hug, knelt down._

 _"Okay. Just give me a minute so say one last goodbye." He turned to where the ashes were spread._

 _"Goodbye mom, goodbye Paul. I love you guys and I will miss you. I'll never forget all you did for me. I will work on not losing myself mom. I promise. I love you"_


	3. Chapter 3

14 Immortal beings sat on their thrones waiting for the meeting to commence. It was finally the day. The day on which Percy Jackson the saviour of Olympus, would undergo the ceremony to officially claim his title as the commander of Olympus. But first he had to undertake certain tests to prove his prowess. As if on cue the fit to the throne room opens, as the hero of Olympus steps inside.

"Ah ! Welcome Perseus we were just waiting for you." Zeus proclaimed addressing the young demigod.

"Today we are going to test you on various aspects to test your abilities in all the fields required for your post. Not wasting any more time least us begin. Your first test is the test of speed, Hermes you may begin."

The messenger god nodded standing up. "Percy for my test we will be playing a game of treasure hunt. All over the globe 5 of these golden balls have been placed by an impartial judge so no one knows where, our task is to collect all the five balls, the first one to do so wins. The position of the next ball is placed with the previous ball. The positions of the first baj is in these envelopes. Are you ready ?"

Percy nodded taking the envelopes. "On the count of three we begin 1... 2... 3."

Percy quickly opened his envelope to read the first clue. "CENTRAL PARK, NEW YORK, MANHATTAN."

Without wasting any time Percy immediately took to his fastest speed and ran down the Empire state building hearing the crackle of lightning behind him as he broke the light barrier. Reaching central park he immediately searched the premises looking for the ball. He found it only to see that Hermes was already standing there.

Cursing he immediately pocketed the ball and opened the next clue.

"CHRIST THE REDEEMER, BRAZIL."

Putting a burst of speed he rushed to his destination crossing continents in a matter of seconds. As the enormous statue can't into view, he ran it's boundary finding his clue before Hermes, much to his relief.

" 14.5994° S, 28.6731° W, THE ATLANTIC OCEAN" His next clue read

Picturing the coordinates in his mind he rushed to his destination. Stopping on the exact coordinates in the middle of the sea (Excuse me son of Poseidon here ! Perfect bearings on water in case you forgot. ) he found his next clue.

"THE COLISEUM, ROME."

But when he reached there, he was just a second ahead of Hermes. It seems that he too was catching up. Locating the clue he quickly read it.

"THE EIFFEL TOWER, PARIS."

With grim determination he accelerated towards Paris. Locating the tower he immediately scaled it in just a fraction of second, while Hermes was still not there.

Picking up his last ball he found another clue

"BACK HOME, FIRST ONE WINS ! "

Grinning he ran back at his full sites, just as Hermes reached the final clue, pushing all thoughts of defeat from his mind he continued running with only one goal Victory ! . Reaching the Empire state building he began his vertical ascend feeling the cool air brush past him. Reaching Olympus he sped towards the throne room, reaching few seconds before Hermes. Grunting on his defeat Hermes slumped back on his throne casting a fake glare at Perseus.

"Well done Perseus ! Well done. You successfully aced your first test." Zeus said congratulating him.

"Your second test will be the test of healing. Apollo."

The said god jumped from his throne, grinning like a baby ( which I believe he is. But don't tell him I said it. ) "Yea bro, beating Hermes for your first test I've got to say you got style, but not let's not dwell on that. My test is going to be in stages. Let's begin.

For your first stage you have to heal a sword wound."

Apollo waved his hand as a training decoy appeared in the room in a human form with long deep gashes on its body. Asking with it were all the supplies and equipments I needed like nectar, ambrosia, sewing needle and like that.

"You may begin."

The demigod quickly rushed to the human/decoy seeing his shirt soaked in blood.

Carefully he cut his shirt off, avoiding his wounds. Once the garment was cut and he got a good look at the wounds he paled when as he concurred the person didn't have much of a shot of surviving based on how much blood he lost, before he shook the thoughts off and set to work. This may be a decoy but tu him it looked more human than anything

He opened up a flask and poured a little nectar on each of the gashes, stemming the blood loss for a moment and giving him a chance to work.

Taking out a dagger he forced the hilt into the groggy persons mouth.

Barely acknowledging anything Percy pulled out a lighter and a needle puttting the flame to the needle for a moment. When he pulled it away he looked down at the wounds nervously.

"Just bear with me buddy, I'll put you back together but you've got to lay still."

Using his left hand to steady the back, he carefully set to work. The decoy for his part took it well, putting the dagger hilt to good use as he bit down while Percy slowly stitched his wounds back together one at a time.

Every God and Goddess watched in awe he served the wounds flawlessly. It took nearly thirty minutes for him to close all the gashes, beads of sweat were visible on his face by the time he was finished. He looked down at his work and approved of the job he had done. He reached into his pack again before looking at the back of his patients head with pity.

"If I were you I'd bite down hard right now."

Percy poured a cold liquid on his wounds making him bite down so hard he thought his teeth would break. His screams of agony were muffled as the alcohol seeped into the fresh wounds. After a minute, a second liquid was poured on them as well making him sigh with as the nectar soothed his searing wounds.

After a moment Percy pulled something else out of his pack before he knelt down near the person's head, "Apollo help me. I need to bandage him but we need him sitting up and we need to be careful he doesn't rip his stitches."

The sun God knelt on the other side of the patient as they slowly raised the him up so he was seated on his butt.

"Raise your hands." Percy ordered. As soon as decoy complied, Percy began to wrap the bandage around his torso.

Percy smiled, getting up, "And it's done he should feel tired for some time but no need to worry that's no ordinary bandage. It's soaked in nectar and a sedative. It's going to make him sleep and heal his wounds overnight."

"Very good Percy you passed the first stage, for the final stage you have to heal a poisoned wound. You have approximately 5 minutes to identify and cute the piston before the person dies. Oh I almost forgot you cannot use my healing powers for this. And begin."

As Apollo finished another decoy appeared, but this one's skin was a sickly shade of green, Percy could easily see the poison. Without wasting any time he took a sample and began examining it. The colour and smell of the poison confirmed that it could only be the Chimera or the Manticore poison. Summoning a ball of water he placed it over the poison, when nothing happened he concluded that it was Chimera poison as Manticore poison is soluble in water while this one clearly wasn't.

Rushing towards the god of Underworld's throne. "Uncle I need your permission to pick a flower from which only grows in you domain to make the antidote.

"You have the permission nephew." Hades spoke.

"But Pers..." He tried to speak but the demigod has ahead rushed towards the underworld.

"But how will he pass through my realm ? I don't presume Charon will let him pass through. Seeing that he was quite crossed with his last break through." A confused lord of the dead questioned.

Hermes grinned "There won't be any need of that uncle he could have easily passed to your realm without your permission, he just asked not to show disrespect." At seeing everyone's black expressions he explained, "Okay let me explain it like this, we all know that air can pass through any surface, Right ? Well, Percy here has the ability to vibrate his body week above the speed of air giving him the ability to pass through any surface, no boundaries can stop him."

As Apollo finished explaining Percy instantly appeared in the room with a very odd looking flower in his hand.

Glancing at his watch he cursed, he only had 2 minutes to go. Crushing the the flowers he mixed them with a little nectar making a paste and applied it on the wound. As soon as he did the body started hearing up, all the poison seeping out , making sure that the poison was out of the body, he heated his dagger and cauterised the wound to prevent the antidote from oxidising.

Slowly the colour returned to the body making him sigh in relief.

Turning to his audience he found a grinning Apollo and the rest smiling at him in wonder.

"Very good Perseus you passed the first two, now for the third is your mental resistance, for this you have to resist Aphrodite's charmspeak. We will begin whenever you are ready." At Zeus' command Aphrodite got up and made her way towards Perseus

Hera who had conceded to act as referee made her way in between both and called out to Percy and Aphrodite separately to make sure they were ready. Both answered in the affirmative. Then the referee shouted, "You may begin."

"Come Percy come to me and surrender yourself." Aphrodite spoke using the full might of her charmspeak

Percy gasped, startled as the effects crashed into him. It would be so easy to just let go into the embrace he thought, Aphrodite was already very beautiful, and the charmspeak made her seem just that much more appealing. Then his consciousness kicked in. ' Percy what are you doing? You are letting her win! Think of happy thoughts and release your mind to fight her off!' The voice helped him come back to himself and he found that somehow he had ended up nearly four feet closer to the goddess then he had started. He flushed, embarrassed that he had nearly lost the challenge without even putting up a fight.

Gathering his wits he put all his focus on throwing off the effects till finally he didn't feel them at all. Smirking mentally he formed a plan and continued to walk towards Aphrodite putting everyone under the illusion that he was still under her charm.

When he was barely two feet away from her he leaned closer towards her ear and whispered, "No thanks." His warm breadth sending shivers down her back.

When he pulled he was pleased to see a very flustered goddess of beauty standing rooted to her spot. She tried speaking but somehow couldn't form coherent sentences.

"Ha ha ha, a speechless Aphrodite, I guess there really is a first time for everything." Athena exclaimed from her seat laughing uncontrollably.

That shook Aphrodite from her embarrassment, she folder her arms as if in anger but was smiling. "Very good Percy, I must say this is the first time someone has thrown off my charm at full power. For that I would like to give you a gift if you accept."

Percy bowed to her, "It would be my honour, Lady Aphrodite."

The goddess beamed and raised her hand making her eyes glow with raw power. "I Aphrodite from this day declare you Percy Jackson immune to any form of mind intrusion. No person or object whether magical or not cannot read our fierce you to reveal your thoughts."

The demigod smiled nodding towards the goddess in thanks. Aphrodite winked and walked back to her throne.

The king of gods cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Moving on, the fourth test is the battle of strength. Perseus will be fighting against my strongest demigod soon Heracles."

The result was instantaneous as soon as Heracles' name was mentioned Percy's eyes darkened

The throne room doors opened wide to reveal a young muscle clad man. Percy instinctively pulled the blade free of it's scabbard and made his threat known to the god.

"This match is very simple. It's a fight between you two to see which is the stronger. The winner will be the one standing while the person defeated will be on the ground unable to get up. Do you understand?" said Apollo, as saw Hercules nod his head, and Percy doing the same.

"I'm ready," said Percy, as his voice was silent, but held a great deal of power, anger, and an edge.

"So am I," said Hercules boasting his self confidence.

"Then you may begin when I leave," said Apollo, as he vanished in a flash of light, and in that same flash of light Percy moved hitting Hercules right across the face with all the strength causing the arena to shake violently from the impact.

Hercules was standing still one second then in the next second he was being socked in the face right into the arena wall. The wall itself had an invisible barrier that went from within it, all the way up in a dome like manner, and would protect the audience watching them in the ever possible event projectiles were thrown around by the fighters.

'That hurt! This damn half blood hurt me. ME! Hercules! The Son of Zeus! We'll anything he hits me with I can return,' thought Hercules, as he got up from the ground, and walked toward Percy now with the intent to hurt the Hero Of Olympus.

Unfortunately, Hercules couldn't get in a hit at all due to Percy's speed causing each punch aimed at the demigod's flawless face to miss, and the hero landing another hard right to the other man's face. The Son of Zeus by this point found himself reacquainted with the arena wall yet again, wincing in pain at the impact of the fist that hit him in the face, and the wall he hit moments later. Before Hercules could even react, Percy was right in front of him, and felt another punch with this blow hitting him in the stomach causing the demigod to fall to his knees with the involuntary desire to puke rising from it.

"Is this it? For all your boasting, not once have you been successful in hurting me, and proving you are the superior one between us. I'm not impressed," said Percy, as he picked the Son of Zeus off the ground by his neck, and threw the man across the arena to other side hitting another wall.

Sitting on his throne above watching this fight, Zeus frowned at the sight of his nephew going all out on his son, and dominating the fight the moment Apollo told them they could start. He watched the young boy, who would one day be the world greatest hero since this world's ancient days, get angry when someone he cared about got hurt, and unleashed a fury on the older boy that even the Achilles would be impressed.

"Get up Hercules! I know your tougher then this. Get up or I will make you get up," said Percy, as he saw Hercules slowly rise of the ground clutching his ribs, and spit blood out of his mouth before wiping his chin of the excess crimson.

"So you figured it out. I was wondering if you suspected or even cared about me holding back," said Hercules grinning at his opponent

"Why hold back? You knew the moment I came to this arena to fight I would use all my power to crush your body into paste," said Percy, as he saw Hercules shrug, and let out a small chuckle.

"I was curious. I wanted to measure power and the only way I felt it was possible is if I let you appear stronger. Now however, I know I can beat you, and I'm going to prove it to everyone here watching," said Hercules with his ego once more being inflated by himself.

"What if I told you that I can hit you a lot harder then I already have? That what I've hit you with so far was not my full strength," said the hero, as he saw Hercules frown a little, and saw...something in his eyes that seemed like worry.

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't hold back on me ," said Hercules, as he had to admit the punches were very powerful, and would not deny they hurt.

A lot!

"Am I? This fight is only just starting Hercules. Everybody up there watching and wishes for me to destroy you," said Percy, as he was looking at Hercules with intense anger that was equaled only to the edge in his voice, and it even made several of the Gods watching to look at him with something close to fear.

The real fighting began...NOW!

Many in the stands of the stadium on Mount Olympus watched with undivided attention, as the Hero of Olympus once more unleashed his fury upon Hercules, and each powerful blow the demigod landed was shaking the stadium down to its very foundation. He had unleashed all his fury upon the son of Zeus, as he didn't stop hitting the man whenever in hitting range, and was now seeing the fear in his foe. A look that every single one of his foes had when they realised the person they were facing was not someone they could win against.

As for Hercules himself, he did get in quite a few punches of his own, but they were so few, and even when they sent the Son of Poseidon back they seemed to only cause a brief pause between them. In fact, all the blows Hercules seemed to land seemed to barely effect Percy at all, and even Zeus was surprised to see that he was throwing off such blows so easily. It soon became apparent to Hercules that this fight was no longer a test of strength, but a fight for his own survival, and it was a losing battle for him.

Among the crowd however, only two people knew this would happen during this fight, and one of them was Athena and the other was Artemis. They both watched from there seats happy to see their favourite brother humble out the arrogant Son of Zeus

A thundering blow from demigod's fist to Hercules jaw brought them back to the battle below in the arena where he stood over the defeated son of Zeus. The man, who had once been villain to many, and a hero to a select few on a planetary scale had been cast down by the current hero of the Olympus. The said man barely had a mark on his body, which were already healing, and he picked Hercules up by the neck before looking his foe right in the eyes.

"Had enough?" He said , as his voice was dark, and almost cruel sounding while the once sea green eyes now glowed power.

As for Hercules himself, he was coughing up blood, as his body dangled like a worm on a hook in the Son of Poseidon's hand on his neck in a seemingly unbreakable grip, and the pressure from that hand was going to leave a imprint in the form of a nasty bruise. A nasty bruise that would remind the demigod of just who he picked a fight with and lost to. The son of Zeus had learned by the third blow he had landed on the half blood, which had done little to stop the demigod, the fight could not be won, and found himself unable to raise his hands to defend himself.

By the time Percy had lifted him off the ground, Hercules was barely conscious,

It was time to "Render unto Caesar", as he had heard the quote from the son of another God, and give the Hero Of Olympus what he desired.

"I...yield to you...Perseus," said Hercules in a whispered voice, but his words echoed loudly enough throughout the stadium, and everyone heard it as clear as cloudless day.

"That's the smartest things you've said to me," said Percy before dropping the man onto the sand and walking away from the defeated son of Zeus.

"Wait Perseus." Apollo exclaimed appearing beside him. "As per the rules, the winner gets the opponents weapon as a spoil of war. I give you this Hercules' club."

Apollo handed the defeated gods weapon over to Perseus, who firstly thought about breaking it then thought better and walked towards Artemis's throne, kneeling at the foot of it. "Lady Artemis, I offer this to you, a symbol of defeat of the man who disgraced my friend Zoë Nightshade."

Artemis for her part has tears in her eyes as she got up from her throne and hugged him eliciting gasps from everyone, she wisely chose to ignore them. "Thank you brother, you have finally purged my greatest regret of leaving the vile man unharmed. I am honoured to accept your offering."

The weapon vanished from his hands as Artemis made her way back to get throne.

Zeus coughed getting everyone's attention "Well that was interesting ! Moving on, Perseus your last test will be the test of skills, you will be directly facing Athena in a weapons fight, you cannot use your speed for this test. Daughter you may proceed."

Athena appeared next to him sword and shield at the ready. "Ready to get your ass kicked brother." She smirked

Percy matched her smirk. "Don't you know dear sister it's not good to day dream."

"We shall see brother we shall see."

It was only his training and enhanced reflexes that saved him. Athena swung at him with deadly speed and accuracy hoping to finish the match early. I brought Riptide up in a defensive block the two blades colliding into each other with unimaginable force. Using his strength he pushed the goddess back a bit.

Smiling, she wasted no time in rushing forward and we engaged in a deadly frenzy of blades.

The two fighters jabbed, parried, hacked and slashed in a beautiful dance of death. Both matching each other in skill.

Percy understood that to best her he had to take some risks. He faked a right jab hoping to catch Athena, but she saw right through it and kicked him hard on his side sending him tumbling on the floor.

Percy only had a second to bring up his blade as Athena swung at him with full force. His arm only vibrated from the impact, his sword however wasn't so lucky. It broke from the force of impact.

But he didn't have time to lament for his sword as Athena was onto him, forcing him to dive further away.

The thing that happened next would never be forgotten by him. He didn't know how but something from a door on the far corner of the room was... was calling to him ( Wierd right ) without meaning to our knowing why he raised his hand in that direction. The door opened with a tremendous thud and a blade, that's right a blade came flying out into his hands, drawing gasps from everyone present.

The sword in itself was a very intricate piece of work. It began with a small metallic section that seemed to be integrated with some form of circuitry. There was a hole in the center, surrounded by two small blue embellishments, as well as one larger metallic embellishment.

The hilt,seemed to be wrapped with a dark fabric. There were several evenly spaced rhombus-shaped areas not covered by this wrap, however.

Farther down the length of the blade was the prominent opening, very intricately decorated. It was tapered at four points on the exterior. There was also a large blue gem. Within this segment of the sword the blade began

The blade itself featured a bluish black inner section imbued with the same form of circuitry seen on the bottom section of the hilt. Surrounding that section was the edge of the blade. Being a double-edged sword, this edge extended to both sides.

At first, the blade widened until it surmounted in width approximately ten inches from the hilt. At that point, it slowly became narrower until the tip of the blade. There are three holes of various size in one section, and three more of a much smaller size closer to the end

Still in shock he took a few experimental swings with his new weapon, then charged catching the goddess of wisdom off guard. Overcoming her shock she reentered the fight, raining blow after blow on him. His body blurred matrix style as the strikes came faster and faster but none hit him.

Even Athena was getting tired at this point, slashing non-stop at sprinting speed would tire even a god. Her blows were getting a little wild and sluggish, opening herself up to attack. As she slashed her sword towards Percy's stomach, Percy jumped over the blade, twisted in the air and landed in the three-inch wide blade with amazing dexterity and grace, riding the swing out. The sudden increase of weight to her sword threw Athena off-balance, lurching her forward. As the wisdom goddess flew forward, Percy jumped off his blade, flipped over and held his blade at her throat.

"Yield." he questioned

"I Yield." she replied

Helping her up to her feet Percy turned around to face his audience only to be met with stunned silence. All of them were gaping at him more specifically his new sword. He cleared his throat trying to get their attention. "Is something wrong."

Zeus spoke "Nothing is wrong nephew, just unusual. The sword you are holding is not ordinary it is called the καταστροφέας (destroyer) it was the weapon of a Azrael the angel of death and destruction. It was given to Olympus for safekeeping till it finds its next true owner which now it has, the sword contains the essence of an archangel my boy, his power which is now yours to wield. You just have to call it"

Contemplating Zeus' words Percy closed his eyes and focused on establishing a connection with the sword. Calling to the power inside. But the emmenese pain erupted from his back as he felt something trying to claw its way out, he looked back to see two large wings protruding from his back.

It took him a few moments to come to terms with it.

 **He Had Wings**.

 **He Bloody had WINGS.**

Without meaning to or knowing how he flapped his wings making him float upwards, grinning excitedly he flew around the throne room squealing like a child. When the excitement died down he remebered that he had and audience and landed back on the ground rubbing his head sheepishly a wild blush on his cheeks.

"It... It's all... alright my boy." The king of the gods managed between laughs. "Now on a more serious note, seeing as that Perseus here has passed all his tests I as the king of Olympus officially name you Perseus Jackson as the Commander of Olympus. With that meeting adjourned."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a peaceful night in the forests outside the cities in Nebraska. The weather was cool, the stars were twinkling in the sky, and the tranquil quietness of the forest was beautiful. Within the forest, if you looked very closely, you could see the silhouettes of a hooded man walked through the wilderness. The bright sea green eye almost shone out of the middle of the low hood, rushing through the trees with the speed, grace, and silence of a panther. But as quick as he appeared, he vanished without a trace back into the forest. In the distance if you listened carefully you would hear the angry raging of the seas, breaking the silence of the night.

The commander of Olympus trekking through the woods, hunting down a rouge pack of monsters that he has been tasked with killing due to the overwhelming increase in attack over the past few weeks. It was like these monsters were rallied, forming a group, and were attacking during the middle of the night in the darkest places on the planet. The seas were also becoming restless recently. More and more ships were disappearing, the people on board never found out heard of again, even the search parties sent by Poseidon couldn't detect the reasons for the anomaly. When asked the God of Seas only says that he was still looking. But Percy could tell that his dad was lying. His dad definitely had some idea of this development but was for some reason hiding it and this troubled Percy more than anything.

The Black sword that was sat comfortably in its scabbard hummed gently at his side pulling him from his thoughts, **YES** ! he had found out a few months ago that his sword had the essence of its previous owner, Azrael. While he couldn't directly talk to him, he still assist him where he could.

With a quick scan, his senses picked up on all the small details. He scanned the broken leaves through the underbrush and took a deep breath in. Hmm from the broken branches of the trees and bushes, they have on some heavy armors and weaponry. How they got them is concerning. What do you say buddy If we travel north, we can cut them off and take them by surprise." The sword gave a positive hum.

He then glanced up at the sky worriedly, where the moon was just a sliver crescent in the sky, barely casting any light and making the forest very dark.

After about 15 minutes of running he came to the edge of a clearing.

In the clearing was there target, and gods was he screwed, the group consisted of the Nemean Lion, Kampe, a few cyclopes and hell hounds.

He decided that he would take out the weaker ones first. So, Summoning his bow he took a deep breath and on an unspoken command opened fire, at an unbelievable speed.

Golden arrows flew from the trees, hitting the monsters flesh and finding chinks in their armor, throwing them into pandemonium.

Within moments, the cyclopes and hell hounds burst into golden dust from the arrows. This however alerted his other foes as they quickly took shelter.

Seeing that his bow was no longer effective he decided to test his new found. He began running a circular path around the beats at a fast space creating his duplicates. Well not really duplicates, in truth they were mirages. He was running so fast that the monsters couldn't comprehend it to them it would look just like a video, making them believe that they saw multiple him. His action had the desired effect as the monsters broke formation and ran in different direction each running after an imaginary form.

He went after the Nemean Lion first, coming to a halt in front of the beast preventing it from escaping.

"Easy now kitty. Remember all the fun times we had together? You chasing me, me throwing those space packets of astronaut food down your throat? Good times right?" He said as he continued to quietly edge forward.

Anger flashed in its eyes forgetting its fear it responded with a massive roar and pounced at him. Using his superior speed he jumped out of the way before the claws embedded in the tree behind him, tearing through it like it was wet tissue paper. The demigod summoned back his bow and was just notching an arrow when the beast turned around with lightning speed and before he could turn around it smacked him in the chest and sent him flying 30 feet. Percy crashed on the ground, feeling like his chest was just hit by two-ton truck.

He got off the ground and growled a feral noise deep in his throat. The Nemean Lion just looked at him, slightly shocked that he was still alive. But it narrowed its eyes and roared again before bounding towards the demigod. Percy roared in response, taking an aim at its side he fired but the arrow just bounced out its fur cursing he ducked down just in time to avoid another strike. Its fur is impenetrable; Looks like he wasn't going to get through with his arrows. The lion roared in defiance and charged again forcing the demigod to stay on defensive. Realizing that this was not going to work he ran away from the beast for a few miles then raised his fist and with a battle cry charged at full speed.

 **THUD !** was the only sound heard as his opponent flipped end over end 30 feet away from the solid punch. He liked to call this ' **The Fists of Steel.** ' if he delivered a punch with the momentum from his speed he could land a very powerful punch which could seriously hurt or in some cases even kill his opponent.

But the Nemean Lion was no ordinary beast it stumbled to its feet, still dazed from the punch. It snarled at him, he could see a little bit of fear in its face. They wrestled around the arena, both delivering devastating blows on each other. Percy saw some dents on its skin from his attacks. It was then that he got an idea. If he couldn't cut it with a blade, maybe an internal attack could kill it.

With that in mind Percy began circling the beast creating a vortex sucking out all the air. It took a few moments then the beast fell on the ground desperately gasping for air. Seizing the opportunity he dashed forward and jammed his sword through the roof of it's mouth.

The lion shuddered once before going completely still and dissolving into golden dust.

As the monster disintegrated Percy spread his wings and took to the sky searching his second opponent.

He found her but not in the way he expected. While he was flying he was suddenly hit by a very heavy body sending him sprawling on the ground. Kampe was right above him, she leveled her sword right at the son of Poseidon and spoke in her hissing voice.

" _Perseus Jackson! You have caused my death in the world above for unleashing that accursed Hundred-Handed One! I shall destroy you and watch as your bloody corpse withers and turns to dust!_ " She cried out in the Language of Old Times.

Percy smirked a cold look in his carefree eyes as he regarded the giant monster in front of him. " _It shall be you, Kampe, who shall shrivel and die. For the pain and torture you have indicted upon innocent lives, I shall kill you and scatter your essence throughout Tartarus!_ " He shouted out in the same tongue, drawing a shocked reaction from her.

Kampe recovered from her shock, her green eyes narrowing as she regarded Percy warily.

" _How do you know the Language of Old Times?_ " She hissed out.

Percy's smirk turned sinister, as his cold calculating bored into Kampe's. " _I can't tell you all my secrets now. Can I?_ "

She snapped out of it as flew towards him at high speed. She lunged towards him with such power that they both went tumbling through the forest. They skidded to a halt in a heap of leaves. Using the ground as leverage Percy pushed her back, using her distraction to his advantage made a huge gash on her body. Kampe hissed in pain as her black blood oozed from the cut and her skin stung, growling she spun around and caught the demigod off guard, managing to cut his leg with her scimitars.

The blade itself didn't cause any significant damage to his invulnerable skin but the poison seeped into his skin making him howl in pain. Agony exploded in his body as it felt like his skin was on fire, slowly eating its way into the tissue. He couldn't stay aloft as the pain overwhelmed his ability to fly and he crashed to the ground, making a crater. Kampe flew over him and had a malicious smirk on her face.

" _Now you will burn as your body shrivels until you are a lifeless husk. But don't worry, you won't die yet. I want to have some fun with this. I haven't heard screams like this since it tortured that pathetic excuse for a hundreds handed one!_ " She said sadistically

That was the wrong thing to say as Percy felt anger burst in his chest and rage flood his mind, screaming for vengeance. The poison on her swords was designed to kill lesser beings, but he was no longer a lesser being. He was the Commander of Olympus, the descendant of an angel. He was **DEATH**. Her poison could hurt him. But he **WOULD KILL HER**.

Kampe watched in shock as Percy managed to struggle to his feet, the wound on his leg still dripping with her green acid, but the look in his eyes wasn't pain. No, it was pure and unbridled hatred.

" ** _You have made a grave mistake Kampe. You have tortured innocent beings for far too long. You will die but don't worry it will not be over quickly. I am going to hurt you slowly till you beg me to kill you._** " He shouted in a commanding tone.

He began vibrating his body till he was just a blurry outline of a figure, soon a dirty green colored mist rose from his body as the poison reached its boiling point and began evaporating. After discarding the poison he initiated his next step.

Concentrating on the atmospheric water in his surroundings he summoned it to himself, encompassing himself in it, the water began hardening and taking shape, with the demigod hovering in its center.

Kampe watched in stunned silence as the demigod began to grow in size, growing taller by the each passing second. He towered over the monster by a good 10 feet before he stopped growing.

As a final transformation a sword materialized in the figures hand an exact replica of his sword and wings sprouted from his back, two monstrous abominations, 50 feet in diameter.

Faster than the Kampe thought possible, the enraged demigod shot out at her, slashing onto every exposed part of her body. She screamed in terror as she slashed and hacked at the oncoming strikes, warding off as many as she could, but they kept coming.

Cuts opened on her body and blood flowed freely from her wounds. Kampe felt blow upon blow rain upon her head, the force felt like a barrage of freight trains were hitting her, breaking her bones and tearing her skin. Desperately, her giant dragon legs with the hundred vipers struck out and she managed to free herself flying as far away from the enraged demigod as possible.

Percy on the other hand had no plans of letting her go. Raising his hands he created two swirling tendrils of water one liquid and one ice, he shot the massive whip at the monster, striking it dead center of the chest. The water didn't stop as it punched a whole straight through her chest. The liquid water bound her making it difficult to breathe. But the ice served another purpose. From the center of the its chest, the ice spread out in icy cracks, covering the creatures entire body.

With a last desperate cry, the ice coated its head, leaving an ice statue of where Kampe used to be. Percy launched his body upwards, punching right through the ice statue, shattering it into millions of pieces. The ice shards melted and turned to golden dust. "Enjoy Tartarus you bitch." He spat.

Waiting for a few minutes Percy scouted the forest to see if any monsters were left. As he started to walk back towards Olympus in order to report his progress to Zeus, the whole Earth started shaking violently only his earth shaker powers provided him the stability to stand.

He spread his wings flying high in the air getting as far away from the ground as possible. In the distance he could see the sea thrashing, huge waves continuously crashing on the shore. He could have sworn he saw something below the surface.

Percy gasped in horror as a massive serpent head broke the surface of water.

"Great Gaea." Percy stuttered, finally solving the mystery behind the sea's turmoil, his face crestfallen at the sight of the Midgard Serpent. "Jörmungandr. No no no, it's not possible he cannot break his prison the magical bindings are too strong, unless..."

Not believing his own words he looked upwards and shouted.

"Heimdall, answer me tell me that everything is all right on Asgard." He waited for a few minutes but when no reply came his expression became grim.

"This is not right Heimdall always answers to me, something is definitely wrong."

Assuming the worst he decided to check for himself.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath as a glow started from his body till his body shot upwards leaving only a crack of lightning behind. A bright light encompassed his whole body till he just disappeared into space leaving only a ripple in his path. In the next moment he was on Asgard, the realm eternal.

There was an unnatural silence on the planet. The light in the sky seemed to have been dimmed. There was only a darkness and heavy cloud. He could barely see the sun.

He stiffened as he saw Heimdall. The gatekeeper was standing in front of him frozen as an ice statue.

His body temperatures were abnormally low and he seemed to be developing an severe hypothermia. Analyzing the condition he began running around him melting off the ice and providing his body with heat. Slowly all the ice melted from his body

Laying the body on the ground Percy dashed towards the palace where he heard some commotion. He was not ready for the sight that greeted him, the halls were littered with dark elves and the Jotunns, overpowering the small Asgardian army.

Summoning his sword he began taking out the enemy. Be it the dark elves or the Jotunn all feel to his blade, they tried to retaliate but couldn't land a strike against his speed. In a few minutes the once army off thousands was reduced to only a handful. Sensing their defeat the remaining fled for their lives.

Percy turned around, the eyes of the entire Asgardian army on him, looks of awe and confusion on their faces. Before he could say anything Thor stepped forward.

"Perseus ! Thank goodness you are here." Percy stepped forward and embraced the God of Thunder. Thor gave him a paternal pat on the back. "Tis good to see you once again, my friend." He turned towards his army, "Asgardians you have fought well, honor our fallen brothers and sisters , mourn for them and remember their sacrifice."

"Come Perseus we have lot to discuss, He said motioning to the demigod. "Thor, what's happening here?" Percy asked

Thor turned and looked up at the sky. "The wolf Fenrir has escaped from his prison. His escape has weakened our powers allowing his brother Jörmungandr to break out, though he is not fully free yet but it's just a matter of time now ." His once vibrant and booming voice seemed to fall. "Seeking this opportunity the Dark elves and the Frost giants have also retaliated, although I am saddened to say this but Asgard is on the verge of falling. The dark age is almost upon us Perseus and I believe we won't be able to stop it this time."

Percy murmured, "Ragnarok."

Thor looked at him sadly. "Aye."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Thor ?"

The Thunderer sighed . "We tried Perseus but the Bifrost is no longer operating and with both my brother Loki and father incapacitated at the moment all the realms are lost to us, so as such we don't have much options."

Percy nodded. "What are you plans Thor ? You know your forces won't stand against them much longer."

"I know my friend that's why I was planning on a surprise attack on Fenrir tonight. But since you are also here... I need your help once again Perseus. Will you help me again Commander of Olympus and once keeper of Mjolnir.

Percy embraced the tall robust man. "You needn't even ask old friend."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Yggdrasil, the cosmic ash tree which lies at the center of the Norse cosmos. Its three roots drink the waters of the homeworlds, one in the abode of the gods, Asgard, one in the homeland of the humans, Midgard, and one in the abode of the dead, Heilheim, ruled over by the goddess Hel. The daughter of Loki and Angrabooa.

She now sat in a hall of a dark Manor watching over the prisoner that laid unconscious in her cell. She stared at her somewhat scathingly. Why did that Greek bring this creature to her? This ugly, golden skinned, human looking woman. Hel looked at the crown in her hand. She had taken this from the prisoner. It was a powerful weapon and she could feel the magical properties in it. It was the only reason she relented to watch over her.

Hel rose from her throne and went to a mirror. A pale visage with eyes that looked as black as night with no pupils was reflected back at her. She rested the crown on her long white hair and smiled.

"Done admiring yourself? Shouldn't you be watching over the prisoner?" Questioned a voice behind her.

Hel turned to see a bearded, robust man, his face hidden behind a hideous helmet. It was Ares, the God of War. "You must not let your guard down. Thor will come, he has aid now. You must complete the ritual before they discover her."

Hel walked to him, "You worry too much Pagan, don't fret we are prepared. My brother Fenrir will destroy them."

As if on cue a blood curling howl resonated through the darkness.

- **LINE BREAK** -

Thor flew forward with Percy right behind him. Both were now attired in armor. They entered the the Norse version of underworld, it seemed like the entire realm was covered with darkness, even the air was thick and dense with magic.

They landed on the ground and Thor warned, "Be on guard Perseus. The magic here blocks all external powers, your speed and water powers won't work here."

Thor pointed to a light dancing in the distance. "That is where the goddess Hel dwells, her brother must be there."

Percy nodded. "Then let us stop wasting time."

They had not gone further than a half a mile when Thor's sharp ears picked up movement. He whispered, "On the right. I can hear them approaching. It sounds like a big number."

Coming out of the shadows was a small army of looming, figures . He muttered, "He sends the Jotans and the dark elves ."

Thor said to Percy. "So my friend are you ready to finish off these scum."

The Demigod grinned raising his sword. "Till the end then."

Thor roared. "Attack!"

They took to the air, weapons aloft as they met the enemy head on.

Thor threw his hammer and sent it flying so hard it crumpled the body of a giant right on impact. He raised his arm calling Mjolnir back to him and launched a devastating lightning attack on a group of elves. He stood up for a moment breathing heavily looking for Percy.

The demigod had hacked down six giants. He was quick and matter of fact. He took them out cleanly and quickly, aiming successfully for the heart. He had learned that cutting off a limb or stabbing an opponent and leaving them to bleed out was not a kindness. And any warrior, be they man, beast, giant, or troll would prefer the honor of death that having to survive without an arm or leg or be in any way disabled.

They were closing in on the manor. Thor could see it. A misshapen, black facade and spiked gates and walls surrounding it.

It was when the last on fell that they stood to a thunderous applause coming from a distance.

Coming out of the darkness was none other than Ares and the wolf Fenrir.

"You. Traitor. I should have known it would be you to block the Bifrost on earth." Percy growled.

Ares chucked darkly. "What can I say Jackson you have been a thorn on my side for too long. I was hoping to keep you away from Asgard this once but alas I would have to settle for just killing you."

"It shall be you who will be destroyed Ares. Your arrogance will be your downfall and for crimes against Olympus I shall throw you into Tartarus." Turning to Thor be motioned for him to take Fenrir while he finished the arrogant god.

Ares turned red and charged but Percy lazily swatted his blow aside with a flick of his sword. Ares growled as he ran forward, unleashing a bunch of devastating strikes at his opponent. Percy didn't fight back but was having too much ducking and dodging Ares' blows. They quickly fell into a pattern.

Ares jumped forward aiming a strike at Percy's stomach hoping to catch him off guard. Percy saw this trick and caught the strike with his bare hands. Ares was stunned that the demigod managed to stop his attack like that. Before he could retch his arm free, Percy pulled him forward. Using the forward momentum, Percy retched Ares' sword and delivered a powerful uppercut sending the god tumbling back.

The demigod shook his head and threw his opponents sword to him. "Get up God of War. Get up. Pick up your sword I won't fight an unarmed opponent."

Ares was in a state of pain. With a growl in his throat he picked up his sword and ran at the demigod engaging in a deadly dance of blades.

Percy studied Ares fighting technique as he jumped around the sword, getting a feel for his battle technique. Just as he suspected, Ares relied on brunt strength to overwhelm his opponents, going with a pure offensive strategy with zero defense whatsoever. After about a minute of playing cat and mouse, Percy decided he was done toying with the war god and acted.

Ares was getting tired at this point, slashing non-stop at sprinting speed would tire even a god. His blows were getting more wild and sluggish, opening himself up to mistakes. Mistakes that would cost him. As he slashed towards Percy's chest, the Demigod did a backward somersault and sliced a deep groove in the god's chest. The sudden strike caught Ares off guard making him cry in pain but before he could retaliate Percy flipped forward and embedded his stuff deep in the god's heart effectively ending the fight.

Ares fell to the ground clutching the sword in pain and disbelief. He could not believe that twice the same demigod had injured him! It was just not possible!

Percy shook his head in mock sympathy. "You couldn't beat me when I was twelve and you can't beat me now. Is there humiliation enough for you." He taunted. "I was willing to give you a second chance Ares but you are no longer deserving of it. Enjoy Tartarus you backstabbing bastard"

Ares face turned purple with rage and pain. "You think you won Jackson! No, you didn't. This was just a distraction to give Hel she needed to compete the ritual required to completely free Jörmungandr" He yelled.

Percy saw red as wrenched his sword eliciting another cry of pain. "What ritual are you taking about Ares." Percy demanded.

The war god just laughed as the last of his body dissolved and vanished in a shower of golden dust.

Meanwhile another intense and gruesome baths was going on between Thor and Fenrir. Each trying to kill the other with blows and strikes. Both were growing frustrated at this point.

In an act of desperation Thor threw Mjolnir at the beast trying to gain an upper hand. It was a mistake. Due to his lack of attention the hammer missed it's target giving Fenrir the opening he required. Rushing towards the robust man, the wolf stood on his hind legs and unleashed a deadly swipe at his body, sending him flying into the wall. Thor winced in pain he could feel the blood rushing from the horrible wound.

Fenrir slowly walked over to his opponent smug pride and victory dancing in his eyes, ready to finish the fight. Thor closed his eyes and waited for the blow. It never came.

When he opened his eyes the wolf was lying on the floor and Percy was standing next to him with a furious expression on his face. "Are you all right Thor?" Percy asked giving him some ambrosia. Thor grunted in approval, his wounds slowly healing from the godly medicine. "You rest for a while, I'll take care of him."

The beast got up and snarled obviously angry at him for disrupting the fight. Unfazed Percy retracted his sword and ran at Fernir in a zig-zag motion. The wolf moved his head from left to right trying to keep track of the demigod. At the last moment the demigod flipped to the right and delivered a powerful punch on the to of its head smashing his face on the ground. Drool flew out of his mouth and teeth broke into little pieces, tearing his mouth up, blood flowing from his gums. Without a moment's notice Percy picked up the wolf and smashed it on his knees effectively breaking his spinal cord, rendering him immobile.

Fernir opened his mouth and howled loudly in pain and terror. Seeking his opportunity Percy lodged his foot in the wolf's lower jaw and his hand grabbed the beats snout. With a mighty cry he ripped Fernir's lower jaw from his mouth.

Fernir let out a pained yelp then crumpled to the ground. It was over the beast was finally dead.

Leaving the beasts dead body Percy made his way towards Thor. "Come on my friend we need to hurry Ares was saying something about a ritual being performed to release Jörmungandr." Nodding Thor and Percy made their way towards the dark manor.

They landed on the balcony and Thor kicked the doors open. "Hel ! I know you are in there." He shouted.

He saw a pale light from a gallery above and motioned for Percy to follow. They climbed some crumbling steps leading to what looked like a Hall. They entered to see the goddess sitting there with a body lying next to her chained to the ground. Percy gasped when he got a good look of the prisoner. It was Hippolyta. The Queen of the Amazons.

Now he immediately understood Ares' motives. He was planning on sacrificing the queen of the Amazon's for the ritual, this would not only free Jörmungandr but also insure a war between the two pantheons.

Hel was too busy chanting to notice the two new occupants in the room. "Thor we have to do something fast. I can feel her life force slipping away." Percy said frantically.

Thor raced forward only to smash into an invisible wall in front of them. He bounced off the barrier, landing in an undignified heap on the floor but he shot to his feet quickly, shaking off the blow. He lifted Mjolnir and smashed it on the barrier but to his disbelief it too didn't have any effect. "AAAGGGHHH ! What kind of trickery is this?" Thor bellowed, "What do we do Perseus?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't know Thor. If I had my powers I could have bypassed it easily but..." Percy zoned out thinking of something. On impulse he ran forward and much to his delight his speed was back.

"How..." Thor stammered.

Percy grinned. "I am not sure but I believe that since Hel is focusing all her power on the ritual the barriers here have weakened. We can dwell on that later, first we have to save her. I'll try and go inside."

He closed his eyes and felt the air caressing his face feeling for the right frequency. His body began vibrating. Moving forward he braced himself and prayed to the gods that his plan would work. He phased right through the barrier.

But he didn't have time to celebrate his achievement, he could barely feel Hippolyta's soul. He had to act, raising his hand he banged it on the floor. A massive earthquake erupted , shaking the manor to its foundations.

Caught off guard Hel was interrupted from her chanting and fell to the ground in a heap. Groaning she sat up and looked around trying to find the one who had the nerve to interrupt her.

"YOU." She shouted angrily pointing a finger at Perseus. "You dare interfere , you insolent demigod, Ares warned me about you, why can't you just stay out of others affairs. Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhhh I'll show you your place you..." She abruptly stopped in mid sentence due to a power packed punch on her temples sending her to the realm of Morpheus. With her defeat the barrier surrounding the place also fell.

"For the love of god women ! Shut up." He shouted as Thor heartily made his way towards him.

He turned around to check the body of Hippolyta and much to his relief she was OK. He placed a hand on her forehead sending electrical impasses into her system, jump-starting her body. Her body heaved for a moment, her eyes fluttering from the sudden energy increase before she slumped down.

"Phew." He said taking a breath of relief and collapsing on the ground. "What a day man. Hey Thor you think Bifrost is working again? We really need to send her home."

Thor shook his head. "I don't really know Perseus. But we can check now that the wards surrounding this place have fallen." Looking up he shouted. "Heimdall if you can hear me, I need you to open the Bifrost." They waited for a few minutes when nothing happened they became dejected when suddenly a glowing circular rune materialized in the center of the room.

Sighing in relief Percy picked up the unconscious body and placed it inside the rune. A bright light seemingly fell down from completely engulfing the body. As soon as it came it vanished, leaving nothing but a runic drawing on the floor.

He turned to Thor. "I should be returning too, now that my business here is done." Before he could leave The Thunderer clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Nonsense my friend, you are not going aywhere right now. You are going to come with me to Asgard and no I won't accept any arguments." The demigod sighed but nodded.

Smiling he stepped back and shouted. "Heimdall bring us home."

The world seemed to spun around them as their bodies dissipated into nothingness. When their senses returned they were both standning in Asgard the Gatekeeper before them. "Heimdall is good to see you hale and happy. How are you feeling." Percy stepped forward and hugged the elder god.

"I am good Perseus. Thank you for your help." Heimdall replied smiling.

Promising to see him later Thor and Percy made their way towards the palace. As they entered they were met with standing ovation from the occupants. Percy looked around the room surprised to see the All Father and Loki standing among the ranks.

"Now that the saviors of Asgard are here we can begin the award ceremony and celebration." Odin proclaimed from his throne.

Percy walked through the throne room as Thor made his way to his throne, everyone watched him, the Gods all seated in their thrones. Unsure of what to do, Percy quickly made his way over to Odin's throne and knelt in front of the All Father.

"Rise Perseus, Commander of Olympus, protector of the realms, Savior of Asgard." Odin announced loudly.

Percy rose to his feet, still unsure of what to do.

"We are in your debt Perseus. What you have done for us can never be repaid but as a token of our gratitude we offer you a gift of your choice." Odin said.

Percy looked up smiling. "I don't require any gift My lord. Asgard is like my home and it is my honor and duty to defend my home. The blessings and safety of the people is all that I require."

Odin nodded laughing. "I can't really say I am surprised my boy. Very well then since you won't ask for a gift I will give you one of my own choosing. I Odin as the king of Asgard do hereby declare you Perseus Jackson as the General of the Asgardian army. Moreover you are now an Asgardian citizen, your are free to come here anytime you wish now. Lastly I would like to say that this matter is not up for questioning you have to accept it. No questions." He stated firmly.

Percy grudgingly accepted, but in his defense when one of the most powerful beings in the universe forces you to accept something you reaaly don't have a choice.

"I believe this ceremony is now complete. Now, let the victory celebration begin." Odin's proclamation was met with cheers from all.

There are parties, and then there are huge, major, blowout parties. And then there are the Godly parties. If you ever get a choice, go for the the latter.

Music blared in the courtyard as people began exiting the room and headed towards the party.

Odin went around growing refreshment stands out of the ground, and a beautiful woman walked with him arm in arm—his wife, Frigga. Nectar and ambrosia overflowed from golden fountains, Golden goblets filled with whatever drink you wanted.

Percy quietly wove through the hordes of women trying to persuade him to dance until he came face to face with a beautiful green eyed women.

"Lady Sigyn." Percy said bowing down to kiss the hand of the goddess. "I must say you grow much more beautiful each time I see you. Are you sure you are not related to Aphrodite in some way?" The goddess blushed at the remark but was saved from further embarrassment by a sudden new appearance .

"And people call me the silver tongue." Loki said shaking his head, fixing Percy with a mock glare. "Are you trying to take over my title now Perseus, flirting with my wife."

"Come on Trickster. How can I, being in my right consciousness not compliment a beautiful lady? I learned from the best after all." Percy replied cheekily emancipating laughter from everyone.

Yeah life was good for now...


End file.
